Aqui todos somos locos
by wasabimiro
Summary: Alicia es una chica de 17 años huérfana. Después de pasar varios años siendo adoptada y devolvida llega a Tokyo donde es abandonada con unos fanáticos religiosos que se cansan de ella y la dejan en la calle. De carácter rebelde Alicia es encontrada por un chico ( Ikuto) mientras tocaba música. El ayudara a ali a encontrar su verdadero ser y quien sabe tal ves algo mas
1. Capitulo 1

El día estaba soleado, perfecto para salir, pero en mi caso el día estaba perfecto para ser echada de casa. Si, después de tensar mucho la cuerda con mi "Foster family" (un par de fanáticos religiosos de esos que te repiten a cada rato un párrafo de la Biblia) estos decidieron que no era más que un estorbo para su paz espiritual y decidieron echarme alegando que era una "hija de Satanás". Mientras esquivaba el jarrón que la esposa me lanzaba en el umbral de la casa y fingía estremecerme por el agua bendita que me lanzó el hombre agarre mi mochila, la funda de la guitarra y me largue en el skate.  
Estaba atardeciendo y sabía que si quería sobrepasar la noche viva (y virgen) necesitaba plata, por lo que me dirigí a la plaza más cercana para tocar.  
Disculpen que no me haya presentado antes, soy Alicia tengo 17 años y hace 4 que vivía una vida completamente normal con mi familia. Se preguntaran que fue lo que paso para que termine sin un centavo en las calles de Tokio? Fácil, mis padres volvían del trabajo y se toparon con el típico borracho que vuelve de la despedida de soltero. El problema fue que ese mismo borracho conducía un auto y ese auto se topo con la vida de mis padres. El dolor que sentí después de recibir la llamada aquella noche todavía me atormenta.  
Después de que murieran me escape, no quería causar problemas a nadie, así que simplemente me borre del mapa llevando como únicas pertenencias mi guitarra y mi skate.  
Viví en la calle un tiempo pero un día mientras tomaba un café con mis ganancias de música callejera, Seguros Sociales me encontró y me obligo a ir a una casa de acogida. No fue una experiencia agradable, se los aseguro, éramos medio millón de mocosos encerrados en un espacio reducido, cada uno con peor historia que el otro. De todos esos chicos con historias de abuso y drogas digamos que yo era la más "limpia", nunca había tomado ni había tenido novios, mis papás eran personas maravillosas y mi situación económica era buena, por lo tanto las monjas me vieron como un buen partido para la adopción. Así empezó todo, la primera familia fue la típica pareja que no puede tener hijos, pero que están demasiado viejos para adoptar un bebe, me escogieron porque según ellos yo era "linda y educada". No me adoptaron oficialmente en lo que a la ley corresponde, fue algo así como observar a un animal en un zoológico. La verdad yo no me sentía cómoda con ellos, siempre me miraban expectantes, como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarme en sus brazos y aceptarlos. Obviamente no resulto y fui devuelta a la casa de monjas.  
La segunda vez, la que me adopto fue una mujer soltera cuya hija de mi misma edad (entonces 14) había muerto de cáncer cerebral. La pobre mujer estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, siempre verificaba mi temperatura, porque según ella así fue como empezó todo con Daniela, su difunta hija.  
Un día después de venir de clase en pleno invierno con el skate pesque pulmonía y como es de suponerse mi temperatura aumento a tal grado que simplemente me desmalle en la puerta del edificio donde vivíamos. Cuando me desperté en el hospital vi a mi lado a Olivia, la trabajadora social, quien me dijo que la pobre mujer no estaba lista para volver a cuidar a un niño y me termino devolviendo.  
La tercera y última vez que fui adoptada fue cuando finalmente llegue a Japón, verán me adopto la típica familia rica que ve la adopción algo así como adoptar un cachorrito. El esposo era un empresario que viajaba mucho y su mujer la Srs. Kate una mujer pálida y delgada que siempre tenía un pañuelo en su calva cabeza estaba en cama por Leucemia.  
En pocas palabras me adoptaron para hacer de entretención a la esposa del empresario.  
Un día el hombre vino diciendo que debíamos viajar a Japón inmediatamente, pues ahí es donde tenía la oportunidad de hacerse más asquerosamente rico de lo que ya era. Yo le advertí que la Srs. Kate estaba muy débil y que no soportaría el viaje, pero hizo oídos sordos a mis advertencias y empezó a hacer las maletas. Al día siguiente estábamos en un avión privado rumbo a Tokio, cuando paso la desgracia. La Srs. Kate estaba muy mareada y me pidió que le cantara una canción, cuando termine me dijo que había sido una niña maravillosa y que realmente me iba a extrañar, pero que su labor en este mundo ya estaba completa, seguido de esto me dio un beso en la frente y me susurro al oído "Adiós", yo me despedí aguantando las lagrimas puesto que le había tomado cariño a esa mujer.  
Después de la muerte de su esposa, el empresario estaba perdido y cada vez que me miraba notaba en sus ojos la rabia y confusión, pues no sabía qué hacer conmigo ya que me había adoptado con el único propósito de hacer feliz a su esposa. Fue gracias a él que termine en casa de esos fanáticos religiosos. Todo paso muy rápido. Un día mientras dormía el empresario me agarro del brazo y me indico que agarrara mis cosas, luego se dirigió al auto sin decir una palabra. Condujo por hora y media hacia ningún lugar aparente hasta que se detuvo en una casa pequeña de dos pisos con los colores desgastados, desde el umbral una pareja japonesa de mediana edad nos esperaba.  
El empresario me hizo bajar del auto, grito alguna cosa en japonés que no entendí a la pareja y se fue. Nunca más lo volví a ver.  
De eso hace un año, hasta hoy, parece que mis esfuerzos por joderles la vida a la pareja dieron sus frutos. Mentiría si digiera que no trate de relacionarme con ellos, la verdad parecían buenas personas y hablaban un español decente pero todo fue de mal en peor cuando les dije que era atea.  
Cuando finalmente llegue a la plaza busque un lugar cómodo para tocar. Al final me decidí sentarme al borde de una fuente. Mientras conectaba la guitarra a unos mini amplificadores (estos japoneses inventan de todo) medite sobre que canción podría llamar la atención de la gente. Al final me decidí por Help de The Beatles, ya que hace mucho había leído que la canción realmente era una petición de ayuda y esperaba que los japoneses pudieran captar la indirecta de que necesitaba dinero. Comencé a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra y finalmente decidí cantar:  
Help! I need somebody  
Help! Not just anybody  
Help! You know i need someone  
Help! when i was young, was so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone i'm not so self assured  
Now i findi've changed my mind, i've opened up the doors  
Help me if you can, i'm feeling down  
And i do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?  
And now my life has changed in oh so many ways  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
But every now and then i feel so insecure  
I know that i just need you like i've never done before  
Help me if you can, i'm feeling down  
And i do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?  
When i was young, was so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone i'm not so self assured  
Now i findi've changed my mind, i've opened up the doors  
Help me if you can, i'm feeling down  
And i do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?  
Help me. Help me, oooh!

Note con alegría que mientras cantaba, los transeúntes iban dejando plata en la funda de la guitarra que estratégicamente había dejado ahí. Cuando me proponía a contar cuanto dinero había juntado escuché una voz preguntarme "Porque alguien con tan linda voz está abandonada a su suerte en este lugar?", por un momento me quede helada, me sorprendió mucho escuchar una voz entendible en esta tierra de ojos rasgados. Vacilante levante la cabeza para saber quién era y me tope con un chico alto de pelo negro azulado y ojos índigo, me miraba con curiosidad y en sus ojos note un atisbo de burla. "No es nada de tu incumbencia" le respondí, ya que no sabía que intenciones podría tener este misterioso chico. Cuando estaba girando para largarme de ahí sentí como me agarro de la muñeca y me tironeo para atrás, lo mire con sorpresa y justo cuando estaba lista para pegarle una buena patada donde el sol no brilla me dijo "A los ángeles caídos no se les abandona, déjame que te invite un café _**Rebel Girl **_" Antes de que pudiera responderle me tomo de la mano y se dirigió a la cafetería de enfrente.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa que daba a la ventana, cuando finalmente vino la mesera el ordeno un Chocolate y se viro mirándome expectante "Que vas a pedir?" me dijo, yo le mire un rato sin saber que decir hasta que finalmente respondí "Lo mismo".  
Después de un largo tiempo callado le dije " Porque me trajiste aquí? No me conoces y yo tampoco a ti, asique dame una razón por la cual debería confiar en vos?"  
Lo admito fui un poco brusca, pero el aura de misterio que lo rodeaba me sacaba de quicio.  
El por su parte me miro burlonamente y agrego " Si estas pensando que soy un violador, te equivocas, me llamo Ikuto tengo 17, te traje aquí porque no es justo dejar a una señorita sola tan tarde, Tokio es un lugar peligroso sabes?" Me reí con sarcasmo "Eso lo dice alguien que acaba de recoger a una desconocida sin siquiera saber su nombre" El se acerco a mí, nuestras caras a unos pocos centímetros y me susurro " Entonces _**Rebel Girl**__**, **_cuál es tu nombre?" no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero lo disfrace con una sonrisa y conteste.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holaaa gente, perdón si esta cortito ( se veía gigante en world) espero que les guste **

Capitulo 2

Ikuto POW  
"Alicia" me respondió ella "Alicia Fujisaki también tengo 17" sonreí y me acomode en mi asiento "Bueno Alicia Fujisaki, yo soy IkutoTsukiyomi, y ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres, puedo decir que no recogí a cualquier desconocida" Ella se limito a tomar su chocolate sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Sus ojos, esa fue la principal razón por la cual decidí ayudarla.  
Yo estaba tranquilamente tomando una siesta en la plaza, había discutido con mi hermana y necesitaba alejarme un poco del mundo. Fue entonces cuando la escuche, una voz celestial pidiendo ayuda. Al principio me quede quieto, escuchando, pero cuando intuí que la canción se iba a terminar me transforme con Yoru quien dormía a mi lado y empecé a buscar la fuente de la melodía. Finalmente la encontré, era una chica de estatura mediana, vestida con unas medias de red debajo de un short de jean y una camiseta negra con el gato de Cheshire, esta resaltaba su pálida piel casi transparente. Pero eso no era todo cuando levanto la vista para responder a mi pregunta me encontré con un par de ojos verde agua brillantes, por unos momentos me perdí en ellos pero cuando volví en mi pude admirar el resto de su rostro. Tenía el pelo corto castaño, lleno de mechas agua marina que resaltaban sus ojos y un flequillo de lado que caía desordenadamente por su ojo izquierdo, también tenía un piercing de argolla en la nariz y otros tres en la oreja derecha.  
Me miro vacilante y finalmente respondió "No es de tu incumbencia" mientras se levantaba para irse. Pero yo no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil por lo que la tome de la muñeca y la empuje a mi lado, por alguna razón que ni yo mismo comprendo, temí que al dejarla sola algo malo pudiera pasarle.  
Y ahora heme aquí, sentado a su lado, conversando y tomando chocolate, quien diría que terminaría mi día de esta manera? Después de estar hablando por lo que me parecieron segundos, mire mi reloj distraídamente y descubrí que habíamos estado así 2 horas, ya estaba tarde y Utau (mi hermana) se iba a preocupar. Cuando estaba por despedirme cometí el error de mirarla a los ojos y una vez más me perdí en la inmensidad enigmática de su mirada, no podía dejarla, por alguna razón tenía una gran simpatía por esta chica rebelde.  
"Creo que deberíamos irnos, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Inmediatamente su mirada se volvió fría y respondió "No es necesario" acto seguido saco del bolsillo un pequeño fajo de billetes y empezó a contarlos, cuando termino los guardo frustrada y susurro "Toco Plaza" Inmediatamente entendí que pretendía dormir en la calle "Enserio piensas que te voy a dejar así como así? Sonreí burlonamente "Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres" ella se ruborizo ligeramente y me contesto "No hace falta, se cuidarme sola" me miro enigmáticamente y agrego "Muchas gracias por todo, espero que nos volvamos a ver" Sin dejarme ni siquiera contestarle salió por la puerta de la cafetería y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche "Ve por ella Ikuto- nya" me dijo mi pequeño guardián chara, acto seguido cambie de personalidad con él y comencé a buscarla.

Alicia POW  
Todavía estaba un poco sorprendida por la propuesta de mi nuevo amigo "Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres" esas palabras todavía hacían eco en mi mente, pero no podía, no quería causarle problemas y además se me daba mucho mejor sola.  
Mientras caminaba por una calle mal iluminada pensando si debía buscarme un lugar para dormir o simplemente caminar hasta que salga el sol, escuche unas risas toscas y masculinas que venían de atrás mío. Por un mili segundo analice que intenciones podrían tener estos hombres, parecían bastante pasados de copas por lo que pensé que estarían más débiles en caso de ataque pero al mismo tiempo mas violentos y repase mentalmente lo que me había enseñado Freddy (mi mejor amigo) cuando vivía en la calle. Trate de regular mi respiración y empecé a caminar más rápido, fue entonces cuando escuche lo que planeaban esos hombres mientras me seguían "Mientras nosotros la distraemos, tu vas por adelante y la sujetas" dijo el que parecía el líder macabramente "Nos divertiremos un buen rato con ella" agrego un individuo bajito al lado del líder. Finalmente perdí la poca calma que me quedaba y empecé a correr, al parecer reaccione muy tarde porque a los pocos metros me choque con alguien enorme que me sujeto de las muñecas mientras decía "De aquí no te escapas preciosa". Rápidamente le pegue una patada en los bajos y mientras el grandulón se retorcía de dolor el jefe trato de sujetarme, pero yo fui más rápida y le metí un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo aturdido por un rato. Mientras tanto el bajito, que se había mantenido al margen de la pelea, se me lanzo encima tratando de pegarme a lo que yo por puro reflejo me agache y esquive el golpe, pero en cuanto me agachaba sentí como alguien me empujaba al piso e instantáneamente sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la nuca. El grandulón me había atacado por la espalda, dejándome aturdida, y fue entonces cuando lo vi, un chico con orejas y cola de gato se abalanzo sobre el matón y lo dejo noqueado en el piso, luego siguió con el jefe que saco una navaja de su bolsillo y corrió para apuñalar a chico. Este fue mucho más rápido y esquivo el golpe haciendo caer al borracho de cara al piso, inmediatamente el felino empezó a patearlo en el estomago hasta que finalmente el jefe cayo inconsciente en un charco de sangre. Cuando el chico se viro para continuar con el tercer tipo que estaba en un rincón a punto de mojar los pantalones, pude ver su cara y lo reconocí: era Ikuto.  
La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, Porque tenía esas orejas? Como me había encontrado?  
el dolor del golpe solo aumentaba mi confusión y finalmente caí al piso abrazándome a la inconsciencia. Todo se volvió negro.


	3. Capitulo 3

Alicia POW  
"Alicia, llegamos tarde muy tarde!" Me dijo el conejo blanco. Este empezó a correr hacia el bosque y yo inconscientemente lo empecé a seguir. Como había parado ahí? Quien era el conejo? Mientras corría pude ver como este saltaba a un agujero escondido en un árbol.  
"Genial" pensé "Ahora tengo que saltar a un pozo por ese maldito conejo". Vacilante mire hacia abajo, parecía muy profundo y aunque las alturas no me daban miedo no era muy fan de caer a gran velocidad. Respire hondo y sin abrir los ojos me lance al la profunda oscuridad del agujero. Vértigo, ganas de vomitar, sensación de que el estomago se te va al cerebro, así se siente saltar a la madriguera de un conejo y si no me creen pues pruébenlo ustedes mismos.  
Mientras caía podía ver diferentes cosas que caían conmigo: teteras, tazas, sillones hasta un X-Box 360 y fue cuando entre todos esos objetos distinguí a un gato de pelaje agua marina y gris que me sonreía burlonamente mientras caía. "Quien eres?" pregunte intrigada,  
el solo me miro, mientras mágicamente su pelaje desaparecía dejando su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos verde agua " Lo sabrás cuando definas tu identidad". Al mismo tiempo que el gato se iba, llevando consigo más preguntas que respuestas, yo atingí el piso del agujero, y en cuanto sentía que cada hueso se rompía y cada musculo se desgarraba, desperté.  
Estaba en un sillón blanco de cuero, tenía la ropa desgarrada y llena de sangre. "Que paso?" Me pregunte a mi misma y mientras lo hacía note como la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas obligándome a recostarme de nuevo. Como no podía moverme empecé a examinar el lugar: era una casa espaciosa y al parecer donde yo estaba era la sala de estar. Mientras examinaba la casa no pude evitar sentir la desagradable sensación de que alguien me miraba, lentamente trate de incorporarme pero una voz me detuvo "Yo que vos no me esforzaría demasiado" Era Ikuto, que se acerco a mi lado con un vaso de agua y una pastilla "Toma, esto te va a bajar la fiebre". Yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba empapada en sudor frio y estire la mano para recibir el vaso y la pastilla. En cuanto tomaba el agua me quede mirándolo a los ojos. Eran de uno color azules intenso, misteriosos pero a la vez alegres, como los de un niño travieso o un gato callejero. Gato. De repente recordé él porque me había despertado "Lo sabrás cuando definas tu identidad" que había querido decir con eso? Que no tenia identidad? "Baka-Neko" murmure por lo bajo. Ikuto por su parte se quedó mirándome confundido "Esa es tu forma de agradecerme?" me dijo burlón.  
Ahora la que lo miraba confundida era yo, y el que tenía que ver con el gato Rison?  
Fue ahí cuando recordé todo. Ikuto, el me había salvado de los matones!  
Sin embargo lo que más destaco de mis recuerdos fueron sus orejas y su cola de gato, al recordar todo esto el vaso de agua lentamente fue resbalándose de mis manos hasta finalmente estrellarse contra el piso " Fuiste vos! Vos me salvaste de esos tipos!" el sonrió y agrego "Bueno, supuse que si algo te pasaba, no iba a tener a quien invitar a dormir a mi casa, aunque creo que tu estadía seria más placentera si no destruyeras todos los objetos frágiles con los que te cruses" dijo mientras se levantaba para buscar una escoba con la cual barrer mi pequeño desastre "Esta es tu casa!?" dije confundida, el solo se limito a mirarme con cara de obviedad " No, esta es mi guarida secreta, donde traigo a chicas hermosas para devorarlas" y mientras me miraba agrego seductoramente " Ahora eres mi prisionera" Mientras el sonreía yo le grite " Eres un pervertido!" al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una almohada. Obviamente pudo esquivarla muy fácil "Así que quieres jugar, no **Rebel Girl**?" Mientras decía esto me empujo al sillón, quedando arriba mío "Sabes lo que un verdadero pervertido hace?" yo me limite a mirarlo "Un verdadero pervertido suspira dormido mi nombre, te suena?" Empecé a sentir la cara caliente, enserio había suspirado su nombre dormida? "Aww, que tierno suspirando el nombre del novio dormido" le respondí burlona ,el se limito a sonreír y mientras acercaba su cara a la mía, me susurro "Yo estaba hablando de una chica, una chica que esta perdidamente enamorada de mi" Mientras decía esto pude sentir como mi cara ahora parecía una estufa, pero me las arregle para un comentario ingenioso "Yo creo que tu mamá no cuenta" le dije al mismo tiempo que trate de empujarlo del sillón, como él era mucho más fuerte me mantuvo en mi lugar mientras lentamente se acercaba a mí, nuestros labios a pocos centímetros "Yo hablaba de ti **Rebel Girl**".  
"Que hablaba de QUE?!" Me grite mentalmente "Que carajos está diciendo!?Probablemente también se dio un golpe en la cabeza!" Mientras en mi interior se armaba un conflicto de emociones, Ikuto se acerco y cuando estaba a punto de tocar mis labios, cambio de dirección y me termino dando un beso en la mejilla.  
"Jajaja, eres demasiado crédula!" me dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón, riéndose a carcajadas. Yo me quede ahí acostada, dudando entre calmarme y resolver este problema como una persona civilizada, o gritarle y patearlo hasta la muerte. Escogí la segunda.  
"KYAA, ERES UN IDIOTA!" grite, sacando toda la rabia y la vergüenza con la que me había dejado. El por su parte siguió riéndose mientras esquivaba los golpes en las costillas que yo le lanzaba, "Si hubiera sabido que reaccionarias así, ya te habría besado"

Ikuto POW  
"Si hubiera sabido que reaccionarias así, ya te habría besado" le dije con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Ella paro de golpearme e inmediatamente su cara se tiño de un lindo tono rosado. Sonreí, se veía realmente adorable avergonzada.  
Mientras iba volviendo a su color natural, ella me miro con fastidio y susurro "Realmente eres un idiota" al mismo tiempo que se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta "Adónde vas?" le pregunte curioso, no quería que se vaya, realmente me gustaba su compañía "Lejos de ti!" me respondió fría. Yo me dirigí hacia donde estaba y me puse en frente de la puerta para que no saliera "Si te vas, algo malo podría volver a pasarte y esta vez yo no estaría ahí para salvarte" le dije, admirando sus hermosos ojos, que en ese momento estaban llenos de odio "Además" agregue "Admite que no puedes estar lejos de mi".  
Se quedo callada unos instantes, hasta que hablo "Si claro" me respondió "Estoy tan perdidamente enamorada de ti, que quiero vomitar" agrego con sarcasmo "Ahora apártate de la puerta Casanova, quiero irme". Yo sonreí y le dije "Te vas sin despedirte Rebel Girl?" me acerque a su rostro "Eso es de mala educación" agregue, mientras viraba la cara para que me dé un beso. Ella se quedo quieta por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se acerco a mí para despedirse. Sentí como sus suaves labios tocaban fugazmente mi mejilla, y cuando finalmente nos separamos, note como su cara se había vuelto de un tono escarlata.  
"Ya puedo irme?" dijo sin mirarme a los ojos "Todavía no, falta que yo me despida de ti" le dije mientras me acercaba a pocos milímetros de su cara. Finalmente rompí la distancia y nuestros labios se encontraron.


	4. Capitulo 4

Ikuto POW  
Finalmente rompí la distancia que nos separaba y la bese. Al principio sentí como se echo para atrás, tratando de evadirme, pero fue imposible porque detrás de ella estaba la pared. Sonreí por mis adentros, mientras ponía mi mano sobre su cabeza para bloquearle el paso. Ella por su parte, se relajo y me devolvió el beso con más intensidad, dejándonos sin aire.  
Cuando nos separamos (mas por falta de oxigeno que de ganas) ella estaba de un adorable color escarlata. Sonreí, todavía podía sentir el sabor a frambuesa que me había dejado. Deliciosa.  
"Eres un pervertidooo!" Me grito, completamente roja. "Pero me devolviste el beso, eso quiere decir que te gusto!" Le respondí burlón, era realmente gracioso provocarla. "Eso es mentira! Te devolví el beso porque... Porque... Te quería empujar!" "Eres una pésima mentirosa, sabes? Admite que te gusto" agregue.  
Mientras nosotros estábamos demasiado ocupados discutiendo, alguien abrió la puerta, golpeándome en las costillas "Ouch, Utau te mas cuidado!" Grite irritado "Vaya vaya hermanito, me parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo, así que me retiro" dijo la rubia en tono burlón. "No es necesario, yo ya me iba" respondió la Neo Punk a mi lado, "Y a donde se supone que vas a ir, si no tienes casa?" le dije, en un tono de obviedad. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Utau se le adelanto y agrego "En serio no tienes casa? No hay problema, puedes quedarte con nosotros. Además, no creo que puedas ir a ningún lado ya que todas la calles están cortadas, al parecer encontraron a unos violadores tirados en la calle"  
Ante esta declaración, Alicia no pudo argumentar nada, por lo que susurro "Esta bien, me quedo". Utau sonrió y respondió animada "Muy bien, puedes dormir conmigo! Voy a preparar tu cama" Yo me gire sorprendido "No, ella es MI invitada, ella duerme CONMIGO!" "Con que quieres pelea no hermanito? Pues te reto a un duelo de Piedra Papel o Tijera!. Yo sonreí ante el desafío "Acepto!".

Alicia POW  
"Wtf… Piedra papel o tijera? Se estaban debatiendo mi presencia ... Con piedra papel o tijera?!" Pensé irritada.  
Mientras yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, vi como Utau escogió Piedra e Ikuto... Papel. "Mierda!" pense, Me había salvado de una violación para entrar a otra.  
Ikuto parecía muy complacido por su victoria, como cuando encontras plata en un pantalón que no usas hace siglos.  
Mientras Utau estaba tirada en el suelo haciendo una pataleta, Ikuto se acerco a mí y me susurro "Parece que Alguien, va a tener que dormir conmigo" yo me sonroje "Claro, a menos que quieras hacer algo más que dormir, no Rebel Girl? Agrego, seductoramente. Yo por mi parte, lo empuje contra la pared y le grite "Idiota, no te hagas ilusiones! Tu vas a dormir en el piso!" "Vamos Ali, no seas tan fría" me respondió suplicante "A mí no me jodas, no me salve de un montón de pervertidos, para después irme a dormir con uno, tómalo o déjalo!" Respondí decidida " Ash, está bien, dormiré en el piso" refunfuño este, como un niño pequeño. Yo sonreí complacida por ganar la batalla y agregue " Así me gusta, por cierto, no vas a mostrarme tu habitación?  
Ikuto me guio hasta el segundo piso de la casa. Al final del pasillo entramos a una habitación espaciosa, con las paredes agua marina y posters de chicas en bikini. Sonreí, típico de los chicos.  
Mientras yo examinaba la habitación, Ikuto estaba revolviendo los cajones del closet, supongo que buscando algo. De repente note algo en la esquina del cuarto, era un estuche de violín blanco y algo gastado. " Tocas?" Le pregunte curiosa. El se viro mirándome con cara de pervertido y respondió " Oh si! Yo sé tocar MUUUCHAS cosas! Jajaja pero en serio, si se tocar, porque? Acaso te intereso Rebel Girl? Yo me sonroje ligeramente "En tus sueños mojados niño bonito, solo tengo curiosidad" El me dio una sonrisa burlona y se dirigió a agarrar el violín. Enseguida comenzó a tocar una melodía hermosa, triste, pero que no dejaba de ser bella. "Tocas hermoso" dije admirada "Gracias, es la única herencia que mi padre me dejo" me dijo un tanto melancólico. "No te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo a mis padres, la guitarra fue el único recuerdo que me dejaron" agregue, un poco deprimida, siempre me ponía sentimental cuando tocaban el tema de mis padres. Ikuto se acerco a mí y me abrazo "Tranquila, ahora me tienes a mi". Aunque estaba sorprendida por el gesto, correspondí el abrazo y nos quedamos así un rato largo.  
"Aham" escuche a Utau decir, yo inmediatamente quise romper el abrazo pero Ikuto me estrecho más a su cuerpo. "Si Utau?" "La cena esta lista hermanito" agrego esta mientras se retiraba. "*suspiro* Me parece que estamos obligados a bajar" agrego Ikuto, su mano todavía en mi cintura. "Creo que sería más fácil si me sueltas, no crees?" Respondí "Pero es cómodo abrazarte, Además estas calentita" me dijo este, rozando su mejilla contra la mía" "Vamos pervertido!" Dije mientras rompía el abrazo, el simplemente sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura " Vamos a comer!" Dijo, con fingido entusiasmo.  
La cena paso tranquila, no hablamos mucho pero la comida estaba deliciosa. Cuando finalmente subimos de nuevo al cuarto, Ikuto me prestó una camiseta suya y un short para que use de Pijama. La camiseta era negra y tenía la escena de Abbey Road (El disco de los Beatles) y el short era del mismo color.  
Pase al baño para cambiarme y me horroricé al mirarme al espejo. Estaba hecha m*erda: tenía cortes y moretones por todos lados, la ropa rasgada y manchada con sangre y mi pelo parecía como si me hubieran metido en una máquina de algodón de azúcar (todo revuelto y despeinado, además de que mis mechones agua marina aumentaban el efecto). Tenía ganas de bañarme pero Utau me había dicho que el agua estaría cortada hasta mañana, por lo que simplemente agarre agua oxigenada, me puse algunas curitas en los cortes más profundos y trate de arreglar un poco el desastre que tenía en la cabeza. Después de ponerme la ropa que Ikuto me había prestado, volví a su cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no le di importancia y la abrí sin pensarlo dos veces… mala decisión. Ikuto estaba sin camisa y si no fuera por mi entrada, también estaría sin pantalones. Nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada, yo sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas al admirar su torso desnudo "Te gusta el panomarama Ali? Si quieres puedo seguir desvistiéndome" me dijo este mientras dirigía sus manos a la cintura del pantalón "No no es necesario! Ya me iba!" dije mientras me daba vuelta y cerraba la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Todavía podía sentir como mi cara ardía y me senté en el piso apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta, "Wow" suspire, porque había que admitirlo, el chico era sexy. Mientras el calor iba bajando de mis mejillas, escuche a Ikuto llamarme "Ali, ya puedes pasar!"  
Yo hice oídos sordos y me quede ahí sentada, no quería entrar, ya era demasiado incomodo verlo sin camisa, imagínense dormir con él. En cuanto yo me debatía entre sí entrar al cuarto o salir corriendo de ahí, Ikuto abrió la puerta, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y me caiga de espaldas al piso. "Ay! Idiota ten más cuidado!" dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza. El por su parte se rio y me ayudo a levantarme, ahora tenía puesta una camiseta negra de Pink Floyd y unos pantalones lisos del mismo color. Después de ayudar a hacer la cama donde Ikuto iba a dormir no pude evitar notar un huevo blanco y negro con calaveras sobre su mesa de luz."Ikuto que es eso?" Pregunte señalando el huevo "Es un Guardián Chara" me respondió este. Yo lo mire confundida "Un guardián que?" El se rio y agrego "Un guardián chara, es como la esencia de nuestro corazón, algo así como un alter ego" Como noto que seguía confundida, golpeo suavemente al huevo y de ahí salió una personita de ojos ámbar y pupilas gatunas, con el pelo desordenado y orejas de gato "El es Yoru" me indico Ikuto "Konnichiwa nya!" me respondió la personita "Es realmente adorable" dije emocionada " Y eso que no has visto la mejor parte" agrego Ikuto mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho "Chara Change!" dijo este y automáticamente orejas y cola de gato se materializaron. Yo lo mire asombrada "Genial, no?" me pregunto el Neko-boy "La cosa más genial que eh visto" le dije shockeada, "Mañana te mostrare la mejor parte de todo, pero ahora vamos a dormir se nota que estas cansada y te necesito bien pilas para nuestra aventura" me dijo este mientras abría las sabanas de mi cama. Yo me acosté sin pensarlo dos veces, debían ser como las dos de la mañana y ya habían sido demasiadas cosas para afrontar en un solo día "Buenas noches Rebel Neko" suspire, lentamente cayendo en la inconsciencia, pero antes de quedarme completamente dormida escuche a Ikuto reír suavemente y decir "Buenas noches Ali-koi"


End file.
